Alice in Wonderland
by Gold Moon Flower
Summary: Two years after Alice said 'Goodbye' to wonderland she thought she wouldn't get to she her friends or Hatter. But as her ship is taken from her and her mother she feels like their is no way to get to safety, but when they fall through a looking glass. They fall and land under a Cherry Blossom Tree. What will Alice's mother do when she meats her daughter's friends? AfterLookingGlass
1. Panic

As we fell I could hear my mother screaming. She was screaming because we were falling straight for the ground. I saw a pink tree get bigger as we were heading for it. We crashed. We were in a tree ring with lots of plants and a big pink tree. "Mother, are you alright?" I asked.  
"Yes, but where are we?" She asked.  
"We're in Wonderland, mother." I replied.

"I'm telling you I heard her screaming!" A voice said. It sounded like Cheshire.

"I said KEEP YOUR BLOODY PAW OFF ME HAT!" I know by the accent that was Hatter.

"HATTER!" I shouted. I could tell he heard me because he said in his Hatterish way, "Now look what you have done you cat! I'm about to go mad because of your impersonations!"

"I didn't say a thing. But I'll tell you who did for that wonderful, lugshesh, spendlsh hat of you're. What do you say Tarrant!?"

"No. I plan to look my best when she returns." Hatter replied.

"OK then, Why is a raven like a writing desk? Why do you look as if you've gone mad? But, there is a place. Like no place on Earth. A land full of wonder, mystery, and danger! Some say to survive it: You need to be as mad as a hatter. Which lucky you are Hatter! Because you are a Mad Hatter! Now, have we messed your futterwacken?" I said out of breath. Hatter turned with the other's and looked at us. All of a sudden Hatter hugged me tightly and said with a smile on his face "Alice! You are back! I can't believe you are back! And you still have your mushiness!" He said as he looked me up and down. "But, you look as if you have fallen!" He said with a frown. All of a sudden a shock of pane ran though me. I hunched over in pain. "ALICE!?" I heard them shout, but all Hatter asked was "Where did you land? Which plant did you land on?" I pointed to a blue flower with red thorns.*Blue flower, red thorns. From Shriek.* "Oh, dear. Did you scratch your self on a thorn?" He seemed to be the only one calm their. "Yes. Why do you ask. Why are you calm about this? What's wrong Hatter?" I asked. I was sweating like a pig in the sun. "Nothing is wrong. Just... Don't go to sleep until I tell you you can, OK?" Everything went black and I couldn't hear a thing.


	2. The Problem

When I woke up I could hear fine, but I couldn't see anything. As I sat up I heard everyone explaining what/ who they were to my mother. "Hello." I heard a cures and unknown voice.

"Who are you?!" I asked surprised and scared.

"Alice! Your awake!? Good I can ruol out death." Hatter said more to himself about the last part. "DEATH!?" The rest of us yelled. "You can steal hear. Good. Now please open you mouth, dear Alice." Hatter said again to himself.

I opened my mouth and and something was put in it. "It's sweet Hatter." I said to him. "Oh dear, I was hoping that one wouldn't work. Alice..." Hatter posed.

"What did you hope wouldn't work?!" Everyone yelled, even Hatter's parents and my mother. "Ali...,..." Hatter was having a hared time finding the words to his sentence. "Can you see?" I could hear he was frowning.

"No. Why? Is there something over my eyes?" I asked. "No. Tarrent wouldn't let us go near you tell you woke up." Dormouse said. We heard someone go down the stares and slam the door. "Who went outside? And were are we?" I asked. "Terrent. And were at his house." Cheshire told me. Hatter came back two minutes later after he cooled down. We knew that because we heard him cursing outside.

"All of ye out! NOW!" Hatter shouted. I stayed because I didn't have any idea how to get out. "Why? Why? Why?!" I heard him slam his fist on a table. I coved my ears because it was unexpected. "Sorry Alice. I didn't mean to scare ye." Hatter was remembering something because he went in to his ascent. "Hatter. Am I blind?" I asked.

"Ai. You'll stay that way for ye rest of ye life. Oh, dear Alice." He answered. "That plant you landed on made you this way. And before you ask, I all ready tryed to fix a cure." "Hatter your not blind, death or dead how did you already try to make a... Hatter!" I started to cry as I release what he meant and why when I hunched over in pain he was calm. "Hatter you can... Can't taste anymore can you?!" I was still crying when he hugged me and asked, "You heard him say 'Hello' to ye, right?" So that voice was real. "Yes. I did. Hatter it scared me." I answered him.

"Go back to sleep and I'll teach you how to get around the room,OK?" He said sadly. "No! Stay!" The words came out of my mouth before I could think. "Alright. Til you go to sleep." And with that I fell a sleep.


	3. Teaching

When I woke up the next morning I felt someone's warm breath on my neck. I looked over and then remembered I was blind. So I reached over and felt their face. I felt their nose, then their mouth and then "EEKK!" I screamed. They had grabbed my rest and said "That hurt Alice." It was Hatter!? He let go of my rest and sat up. "If you don't get up you'll mess me cake's." He said. So as he went downstairs I tryed to follow. I messed a step and felt my self start to fall. I prepared for the impact, but it never came. Instead I felt a pear of hand's ceach me. "You almost made it." Hatter! Hatter apparently wanted to see if I could go downstairs on my own. "Hatter, THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" I shouted. "Haha. Sorry I don't mean to laugh." He said. I could hear him chucking under his breath. "STOP LAUGHING!" I demanded. After we ate breakfast (Hatter letting me 'eat' on my own as he watched me) we went to the White Palace. Hatter led me to a room ware the others were. I could hear Hatter telling them something. "Alice, try to walk to the other side of the room." Hatter instructed. As I took a step my shoo cleak against the till and I could tell were every one was. I walked to the other side of the room avoiding everyone. "Hatter what was the point of that?" I asked. "The point was to see if you could walk the other end of the room wall avoiding the others." He answered. "So you wanted to see if I could walk to the other end of the room?" I questioned. " Yes and no. I did want you to walk to the other end, but I wanted to see if you had any enhanced censes. And you do. You can see with your ears!" Hatter declared. "When you walk," I felt the ground shake a little. "You step and you can see what the room looks like, partly. You can tell how big, small, wide, were the room stops and if someone is in the room." (Like echolocation, but the room comes in to her mind.) Hatter explained.


	4. Truth

It was a few hours later. I was in the garden of the White Kingdom and was trying to get use to being blind. It was not easy. I felt someone grab my shoulders. I turned around and sleped. I fell on the ground and the person was on top of me. "Dear Alice, did you not 'see' me?" They asked. It was Hatter. "No. It is hard to tell were everything and everyone is outside. You scared me Hatter." I explained to him. I felt him move. I started to reach for him, but I couldn't find him. I finally felt some clothing and ran my hand up tell I found another hand. I studied the hand carefully and released who the hand belonged to. "Hatter. Don't pretend that your not their. I know what and how your hand fells." I told him. "So you can tell who someone is by what they fell like?" Hatter questioned. He bent down in front of me and I felt his face. His face was worm and his hair tecled my hand. "Hatter?" I asked. "Why? Why are you so calm about me being blind? And who or what was the voice I heard?" I asked. "Alice, you are special. And so am I. The flower you landed on when you fell will kill someone or something it does not find it's..." Hatter posed. "Part of it's royal family." He stopped again. "Hatter what do you mean?" I asked scarred. "Alice, you and I were... Married in our past lives." I stopped breathing and so did Hatter. "What?" I asked. Wanting him to repeat what he just said. "We were married in our past lives and we're of royal blood." Hatter said very fast. I just looked at him. Hatter stould up and I just sat there surprised and a little scarred. I heard a sound and it did not sound nice. Hatter heard it as will. "Alice, do NOT move a museal." Hatter said scarred. And than I was out.


End file.
